battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lollipop
*Book (BFDIA) *Bracelety (possibly) *Flower (After BFB 5) |voice = Cary Huang (BFDIA) Sam Lee (BFB) |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (40th, 95 votes to join) |color = Saturated Purple (Candy) Mauve (shine) White and Light gray (Stick) |first = Vomitaco |last = Fortunate Ben|deaths = 4|place = BFDIA: 46th (to join)|nicknames = *Lolly (Eggy)|recc = xXandytraicyXx}} Lollipop is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was a recommended character who could have joined BFDIA, but she did not, as she only received 95 votes to join. Although Lollipop was formerly voiced by Cary Huang, she is currently voiced by Sam Lee in BFB. She is currently on team Bleh. Lollipop's only speaking role prior to Battle for BFDI was in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, telling Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," in response to Book questioning why she didn't make it into the game. Lollipop was later flung to the LOL alongside the rest of the characters not joining BFDIA, while Book made it into the game after absent contestants were cut off. Lollipop's IDFB redesign features a more shiny look and has no longer has a wrapper on her. She also has a different shade of purple. In Welcome Back, Lollipop, along with the characters held in the TLC are given a chance to debut in IDFB through viewers' vote. Lollipop judges people by their looks as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know when she tells Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," and in Getting Teardrop to Talk when she tells Barf Bag, "I'm sorry, but just based off your appearance, I gotta say no." Personality Lollipop seems to act unforgiving or mean to others. She is mostly seen either mocking Barf Bag or selling her Fork Repellent. Appearance Lollipop appears to be a purple-colored lollipop. Changes BFDI 15 *Lollipop has a wrapper. *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has no shading or shine. *Lollipop has arms and legs. BFDI 16 *Lollipop is yellow. *Lollipop's name is misspelled as "Lolly Pop" BFDI 20 *Lollipop has no arms. *Lollipop's name is misspelled as "Lollipoppy". BFDI 21 *Lollipop has arms now. *Lollipop is green. *Lollipops face is on her stick now BFDI 22 *Lollipops face is no longer on the stick. *Lollipop has arms. *Lollipop is badly drawn. *Lollipop is green. *Lollipop has no wrapper. *Lollipop has thin lines. BFDI 23 *Lollipop has thicker limbs and face. *Lollipop is badly drawn. BFDI 25 *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has a thin outline. Pre-BFDIA *Lollipop has no wrapper. *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has no outline. *Lollipop's design is much more simplistic. BFDIA *Lollipop has a wrapper. *Lollipop is a darker purple. IDFB *Lollipop has a shine to her top. *Lollipop has an outline. *Lollipop's candy part has an inconsistent shape. *Lollipop has no wrapper. BFB *Lollipop has thicker limbs. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Vomitaco, Lollipop made her first appearance. She watched the elimination along with other recommended characters. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Lollipop, who was named Lolly Pop at the time, watched the elimination again. In Gardening Hero, Lollipop gasped with the other recommended characters when they found out that there would only be one more opportunity for an eliminated contestant to rejoin. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Lollipop made a cameo when Leafy, Flower, Bubble, and Firey were running. In Hurtful!, Lollipop made a cameo when Leafy and Bubble were doing the challenge. Relationships Barf Bag In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lollipop is shown to be unforgiving and rude to Barf Bag, under the belief that the barf molecules in her head have infected her brain. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Barf Bag tries to use "science" to show that the Barf molecules do not impact her intelligence, Lollipop responds by forcefully shaking her arms, stating that she "clearly doesn't care about this topic". Book Dora Lollipop considers Dora to be annoying. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she tells her to “be quiet” or else her “football-hair is gonna fly into your piehole!”. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Might've burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Don't Pierce My Flesh: Might've been killed when the volcano erupted. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Melted in the World's Largest Oven. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Crushed by Stapy and licked to death by Marker. Trivia * Lollipop is one of the two BFB characters with purple on their body. The other is Marker. * Due to Lollipop's masculine voice in BFB, some fans mistook her as a male, similar to Gaty, Pie, Bottle, Basketball, and Saw. * Lollipop, despite being voiced by Sam Lee, sounds similar to Cary Huang's normal voice. * Lollipop is the only person to ask Four to screech someone. * Lollipop appears to be a lighter shade of purple in IDFB, then in BFDIA. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Bleh Category:Lollipop Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Limb Changes Category:Food Contestants